Wissenschaftliches Arbeiten
Wissenschaftliches Arbeiten Wissenschaft und wissenschaftliches Denken beginnen dort, wo ich bereit bin, meinem eigenen Denken zu trauen, es zu explizieren, auf die Meinungen anderer zu beziehen und seine Resultate in den wissenschaftlichen Diskurs einzubringen. (Kruse. 1992. S.72) Wie schreibe ich eine schriftliche Arbeit? Wie kommt man auf die Idee für die schriftliche Arbeit? Die folgenden Vorschläge sind vorallem für Geistes- und Sozialwissenschaftler gedacht. Manchmal ist die Fragestellung einer Arbeit nicht sehr klar. Man bekommt zum Beispiel die Aufgabe etwas über Bildungsbenachteiligung zu schreiben. Dazu könnte man sehr viel schreiben. Es ist wichtig, das Thema einzugrenzen. Mögliche Eingrenzungskriterien sind: * zeitlich: von ... bis, im ... Jahrhundert, im Mittelalter * geographisch: in Asien, in Deutschland, in München * nach Institutionen: an den Universitäten, an allgemeinbildenen Schulen, an Einrichtungen der Erwachsenenbildung * nach Personengruppen: Bauernkinder, Arbeiterkinder, Mädchen, Personen mit Migrationshintergrund zum Beispiel: Bildungsbenachteiligung von Personen mit Migrationshintergrund an deutschen Universitäten in den 70er Jahren (vgl. auch: Frank. 1998. S. 62). Ausserdem sollte man beachten: * Welche Quellen sind geeignet? Am besten eine Lehrperson fragen! * Welche Autoren sind in diesem Bereich die Klassiker? Eine Lehrperson fragen! * Welche Methoden wendet man an? Man sollte nur Methoden anwenden, die man auch beherrscht! Das ist besonders bei empirischen Arbeiten der Fall. Es macht einen sehr schlechten Eindruck, wenn man aufwendige Verfahren falsch benutzt. Lieber einfache Verfahren und die dafür richtig. Wie entwickelt man eine Argumentation? * Clustering * Freewriting nach Peter Elbow Sich absprechen Bevor Du mit der Arbeit anfängst, solltest Du mit der Lehrperson die folgenden Fragen besprechen: * Wann muss die Arbeit abgegeben sein * Wie viele Seiten soll sie haben? * Musst Du die Fragestellung selbst erarbeiten, oder bekommst Du Hilfe? * Worauf achtet die Lehrperson, wenn sie den Text durchsieht? Was will sie auf keinen Fall lesen? Was auf jeden Fall? * Welche Literatur soll auf jeden Fall einbezogen werden (Klassiker)? Die Formalitäten Viele von uns haben Probleme mit den Formalitäten, wenn sie zum ersten mal eine schriftliche Arbeit verfassen. Es wird von einem verlangt, dass man sich mit den Formalitäten auskennt, obwohl es einem keiner beigebracht hat. Hier sind ein paar Tipps zum Verfassen einer schriftlichen Arbeit: Titel: * der Titel sollte sich auf die ganze Arbeit beziehen * der Titel sollte einfach und verständlich sein * der Titel sollte nicht die Beantwortung von Fragen versprechen, die die Arbeit nicht beantwortet Titelei: Unter Titelei versteht man das Titelblatt einer Arbeit. Es enthält folgende Angaben: * Instituation, an der die Arbeit enstanden ist, das heißt „Universität zu XY“/ Titel der Lehrveranstaltung/Veranstalter… nicht vergessen: Professoren und Dr.-Titel, einige Leute sind sehr empfindlich * Titel der Arbeit * Verfasser „Herr/Frau stud. (klein geschrieben) XY“, Matrikelnummer * Um was für eine Arbeit handelt es sich (zum Beispiel: Hausarbeit, Ausarbeitung des Referates, Forschungsbericht…) *Semester *Kontaktadresse: Anschrift, Telefonnummer, Email-Adresse Inhaltverzeichnis: Vor der Arbeit steht ein Inhaltverzeichnis, damit der Leser weiß, was ihn erwartet * wichtig ist, dass im Inhaltverzeichnis Seitenzahlen angegeben sind, damit der Leser weiß, wo er was findet * manchmal ändert man den Text nachdem das Inhaltsverzeichnis schon fertig ist. Deswegen sollte man am Ende unbedingt gucken, ob Inhaltverzeichnis und Text immernoch übereinstimmen * Wenn man Tabellen und Abbildungen hat, sollte man ein Tabellen- und Abbildungsverzeichnis erstellen Einleitung In der Einleitung wird erklärt, worum es in dem Text geht * die Einleitung sollte das Thema des Textes präzise bezeichnen * es werden Fragen gestellt, die die Arbeit beantworten soll und Thesen aufgestellt, die sie stützen soll * es wird erklärt, warum das Thema überhaupt relevant ist * es wird erklärt, was in der Arbeit in welcher Reihenfolge behandelt werden soll Inhalt: * bei empirischen Arbeiten gibt es folgende klassische Gliederung: :# Einleitung :# Darstellung des bisherigen Forschungsstandes :# Darstellung der Forschungsmethoden, die man gewählt hat. Erklären, warum man diese gewählt hat :# Darstellung der eigenen Ergebnisse :# Fazit * alle Kapitel/Abschnitte sollten treffende Überschriften haben * die einzelnen Kapitel sollten durch Überleitungen zu einer geschlossenen Argumentation verbunden sein * am Schluss eines Kapitels sollten noch mal die wichtigsten Argumente des Kapitels erklärt werden *nicht in der Alltagssprache gebräuchliche Abkürzungen sollten erklärt werden * Alle Fachbegriffe, die über die generellen Standards der Disziplin hinausgehen, sollen erklärt werden. Was bedeutet das? Es bedeutet nicht, dass man alle Fachbegriffe, die in der Alltagssprache nicht vorkommen erklären soll. Es bedeutet, dass man nur Fachbegriffe, die Leute vom gleichen Fach wahrscheinlich auch nicht kennen erklären soll * Fachbegriffe sollen stringent verwendet werden, das heißt, dass man immer nur eine Sache mit einem Begriff bezeichnet * Manche Leute legen einen Glossar für Fachbegriffe an, ein Glossar ist so eine Art kleines Lexikon * Es soll auf die Fachliteratur Bezug genommen werden, die es schon zum Thema gibt. Gibt es zu viel Fachliteratur, dann nimmt man nur auf die Klassiker Bezug. Weiß man nicht, was die Klassiker zum Thema sind, dann fragt man am besten seinen Professor * Man diskutiert Unterschiede und Gemeinsamkeiten der wissenschaftlichen Positionen in der Fachliteratur Belegen: Man muss, was man schreibt belegen, das heißt man muss sagen, wo man es her hat, damit man es nachprüfen kann * Jedes wörtliche Zitat muss belegt werden * Jeder von anderen Autoren (auch Kommilitonen) übernommenen Gedanke muss belegt sein * alle zitierten empirischen Befunden müssen belegt sein Tabellen: * Jede Tabelle hat eine aussagekräftige Überschrift * Die Tabellen sind mit römischen Zahlen (das heißt I, II, III, IV) nummeriert * Es ist Angegeben, woher die Daten für die Tabellen kommen * Zeilen und Spalten sind eindeutig beschriftet * Auf alle Tabellen wird im Text Bezug genommen. Profs sehen die Tabelle allein nicht als Argument an. Nur wenn man beschreibt, was in der Tabelle steht, sehen sie es als Argument an Schluß: * Die wichtisgsten Argument werden nochmal zusammengefasst * Die Fragen, die in der Einleitung aufgeworfen wurden, werden abschließen beantwortet * Die Bedeutung der Ergebnisse für die wissenschaftliche Diskussion wird erklärt * Die Bedeutung der Ergebnisse für die Praxis wird erklärt * Es wird gesagt, welche Fragen offen geblieben sind und welche neuen Fragen sich ergeben haben Literaturverzeichnis: Am Schluß der Arbeit steht das Literaturverzeichnis * Es enthält Belege für alle im Text zitierten Angaben * Auch Sekundärzitate sind hier vollständig belegt, ein Sekundärzitat ist, wenn man ein Zitat aus einem anderen Text zitiert * Bei Büchern von mehrern Autoren sind entweder alle Autoren aufgelisttet oder man schreibt „Müller et al.“ * Bei Zeitschriften gibt man Band, Heft und Seitenzahl an * Bei Readerbeiträgen gibt man den Band mit Titel und Herausgeber und Seitenzahl an * Bei Schriften aus dem Internet gibt man die URL und das Funddatum an WICHTIG: nicht alle Schriften aus dem Internet sind zitierfähig. In der Regel gelten nur Texte von den Seiten von Unis als zitierfähig. Manche Profs erlauben gar keine Zitate aus dem Internet. Andere erlauben sogar Zitate aus Online-Lexika. Sprich mit deinem Prof, bevor du Schriften aus dem Internet als Literatur benutzt Am Schluß: Am Schluß guckt man sich die ganze Arbeit nochmal an * Man guckt sich an, ob die Formatierung so ist, wie sie sein sollte. In der Regel bedeutet das: * Blocksatz * Zur Vermeidung großer Lücken zwischen den Wörtern stellt man die Silbenprüfung ein. Man überprüft aber auch nochmal manuell, ob die Silbenprüfung keinen Murcks gemacht hat * Man schaltet die Seitennummerierung ein * Zeilenabstand ist 1 ½ -fach * Schriftart ist Times New Roman oder Arial; Arial empfiehlt sich, wenn man Platz schinden will, weil sie in Schriftgröße 12 etwas größer ist * 12 ist nämlich die Standardschriftgröße * Man überprüft, ob man sich konsistent entweder an die Regeln der alten oder der neuen deutschen Rechtschreibung gehalten hat Man sollte die Arbeit immer mehrmals lesen. Besser einmal zu viel als einmal zu wenig. Man kann auch Kommilitonen bitten, sie für einen durchzulesen. Auf all dies zu achten kann für einen am Anfang ziemlich schwierig sein und manch ein Studi kriegt das Gefühl, dass es mehr auf die Formalitäten als auf den Inhalt ankommt. Doch je öfter man wissenschaftliche Arbeiten schreibt, desto lecihter gehen einem die Formalitäten von der Hand und bald denkt man quasi automatisch an die Formalitäten. Dann kann man sich besser auf die Hauptsache – auf die Argumentation konzentieren. Vielleicht geht es Dir ja wie mir früher mal und Du denkst Du schaffst das nie und Du fragst Dich wie andere das beherrschen können. Aber es ist noch kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen und die haben es auch alle mal gelernt. Die einen früher – in ihren Akademiker-Familien – die anderen später während des Studiums – also kein Grund Minderwertigkeitskomplexe zu bekommen. Literatur * Howard Becker: Die Kunst des professionellen Schreibens. Ein Leitfaden für die Geistes- und Sozialwissenschaften. Frankfurt aam Main: Campus Verlag. * Otto Kruse. 1994: Keine Angst vor dem leeren Blatt. Ohne Schreibblockaden durchs Studium 269 Seiten, Verlag: Campus Sachbuch; Auflage: 10., Aufl. (November 2005) * Wolf-Dieter Narr und Joachim Stary. 1999: Lust und Last des wissenschaftlichen Schreibens. Hochschullehrerinnen und Hochschullehrer geben Studierenden Tips. Frankfurt am Main.: Suhrcamp Verlag. * Wolf Schneider. 2005: Deutsch! Ein Handbuch für attraktive Texte. Reinbek bei Hamburg: Rowohlt. * Joachim Stary und Horst Kretschmer. 1994.: Umgang mit wissenschaftlicher Literatur: Eine Arbeitshilfe für das sozial- und geisteswissenschaftliche Studium. Frankfurt am Main: Cornelsen Scriptor. Weblinks * AG Manieren der Jungen Akademie Kategorie:Hochschul-Survival Kategorie:Methoden